


Деловая переписка

by ko_ri_sa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_ri_sa/pseuds/ko_ri_sa
Summary: Наша служба и опасна и трудна,И на первый взгляд, как будто не видна.Сборник рассказов, написанных на разные текстовые челленджи, и посвященных одной Очень Секретной Организации





	1. Кто обитает на дне океана?..

Начальнику участка 341/18  
С.Стэнтону  
мастера участка 341/18  
И.Улисса

Докладная записка

В ответ на жалобу (входящий номер 13/8-17) могу сообщить, что 11 августа 2016 года все члены группы №21 (14 особей) находились в своих боксах. Записи камер наблюдения и показания GPS-датчиков прилагаю. Контакты с внешними наблюдателями исключаются.

  
  
Дата  
Подпись

  
  
P.S. _Стэнли, сколько можно, мы режимный объект: ну какие сбежавшие животные?  
И какие, к черту, внешние наблюдатели – до ближайшей населенной суши 438 миль?_

_***  
А сбежавший №6 два месяца назад?  
Наблюдатели могли мимо проплывать. Откуда тогда фото в «Полночном вестнике»?_

_***  
А кто нам питание на внешнем ограждении отрубил на сутки без предупреждения? Только дурак не воспользуется дырой в стене, а эти парни не дураки. И №6 мы ж все равно поймали, никто не пострадал.  
«Полночный вестник»? Я тебя умоляю: они же каждую неделю предвещают конец света. Нарисовали в Фотошопе рога Валентине на той старой фото с Лох-Несса, и готово._

_***_

_Нечего было врезаться в основной кабель-канал и запитывать с него холодильник в подсобке. И подопечных воспитывать надо лучше, тогда и ловить не придется.  
Спецы согласились, что на фото есть следы монтажа – повезло тебе. Но с теми зеленюхами-то из «Невады-51» «Вестник» оказался прав._

_***  
Раз в год и ружье на стене стреляет, Стэн.  
Пока периметр работает, к нам никто не сунется, головой ручаюсь._

_***  
Главное, чтобы от вас никто не выбрался, иначе головы снимать будет некому._


	2. Дерьмодемоны

Приказ № 34-2 от 26.09.16

  
В целях повышения внутренней безопасности участка 341/18 и усиления дисциплины работников

ПРИКАЗЫВАЮ

1\. Оборудовать входящие и выходящие участки очистных блоков жидкой фазы участка фильтрами тонкой очистки и НЕРА-фильтрами.  
2\. Оборудовать входящие и выходящие участки очистных блоков твердой фазы датчиками движения с фильтром по размеру от 0,3 м3 .  
3\. ССБ усилить контроль за поступающими извне средствами релаксации.  
4\. Уволить стажера М.Минкина с формулировкой: «По медицинским показаниям».  
5\. Депремировать мастера участки 341/18 И.Улисса в размере 25%. Обоснование: «снижение авторитета у молодых работников».

Контроль за исполнением приказа оставляю за собой

Начальник участка 341/18

/С.Стэнтон/

  
Дата

P.S. _Иван, ты совершенно охренел, курить травку в блоке с замкнутой циркуляцией воздуха! Да еще в компании стажера! И что еще за страшные истории про тварей в канализации? Мы на глубине 670 метров – какая, нахрен, открытая канализация? Ты вообще инструктаж по внутренним системам базы среди своих проводишь? В следующий раз точно лишу премии полностью и сделаю выговор с занесением.  
***  
Стэн, нам с ним предстояло полгода болтаться на базе в полной изоляции – парня нужно было проверить на стрессоустойчивость и способность мыслить здраво в чрезвычайной ситуации. Если он не сообразил про замкнутый цикл циркуляции и GPS-контроль за нашими подопечными, то в случае ЧП я с ним в одном блоке остаться не хочу.  
***  
В следующий раз оставь проверки на психологическую службу – им за это еще и деньги платят. Я узнал, что за этот инцидент их всех лишили премий: мол, проморгали кандидата с клаустрофобией и ксенофобией. Но мы-то знаем, да, Ваня?  
И как ты вообще уговорил парней тебе помочь? Что за дерьмодемонов они изображали? Зоотехнологи сожрали папки со своими записями, когда смотрели видео с камер наблюдения.  
***  
Доброе слово и рыбам приятно, Стэн, а парни далеко не рыбы. А если учесть, расторможенную психику №6, то я бы не удивился, даже изобрази они что-то из «Бездны» или «Сферы». Кстати, если опять снизят финансирование – сможем шабашить в Голливуде.  
***  
Типун тебе на язык. Нас тогда зачистят под грунт.  
***  
Не ссы, Стэн, если что - канализацией уйдем, парни обещали показать как._


	3. Игры в помещениях и их последствия

Приказ № 12-2 от 21.03.11

  
  
В целях повышения внутренней безопасности участка 341/18 и усиления дисциплины работников  
  


ПРИКАЗЫВАЮ

  
  
1\. Обеспечить бесперебойный доступ во всемирную сеть Интернет только с корневого компьютера (инв № 135). Службе СБ совместно с компьютерным отделом организовать возможность безопасной работы служащих с указанной машины.  
2\. Блокировать любую возможность внешнего доступа к корневому компьютеру (инв № 135), в том числе посредством оптоволоконного, волнового или твердотельного подключения.  
3\. Компьютерному отделу провести анализ и отладку функционирования системы Автономного Локального Слежения (АЛС-2.15), с введением функции внешнего контроля.  
4\. Депремировать персонал отделов «Б» и «В» в размере 50% оклада с обоснованием «несоблюдение ТБ».  
5\. В качестве дополнительного дисциплинарного воздействия обеспечить начальнику участка И.Улиссу трехкратный просмотр «Космической одиссеи 2001» С.Кубрика.  
  
Контроль за исполнением приказа оставляю за собой  
  
Начальник участка 341/18

/С.Стэнтон/

  
  
Дата  
  
 _Стэнли, ты зверь! За что?!!  
***  
Ваня, вы совсем опухли тут, пока я был в отпуске. Что за стратегические ролевые игры вы устроили на территории? Зачем?! Тетриса и Линейки по сети вам уже не хватает? А если бы вас засекла СБ?  
***  
Алисе было скучно, Стэн. С ее мощностями контролировать работу вивария слишком просто, а эпидемиологи в последнее время совсем расслабились: ничего нового девочке не подкидывают. Мы играли в прятки – все дети любят прятки, Стэн…  
***  
Какие, нахрен, прятки, Ваня?!! Двумя отделами и виварием?!! И, кстати, скука - это не повод давать ей доступ к Википедии, Луркмору и Флибусте. Она ИИ, у нее с чувством юмора по умолчанию проблемы. Мне пришлось неделю вручную править отчеты наверх, чтобы начальство случайно не наткнулось в тексте на «ты – кг/ам», «рекомендован тотальный экстерминатус» и «особи №12 и 73 не смогли сойтись характерами в силу громадной психосоциальной пропасти».  
***  
Наша девочка учится, Стэн. Неужели ты сам не чувствуешь умиления и радости от ее перехода с бессмысленного лопотания младенца ко вдумчивым взвешенным поступкам?  
***  
А ты не забыл про подростковые бунты, Ваня? Учти, что над нами 670 метров воды, а шлюзы открываются автоматически. И угадай, кто контролирует эти автоматы?  
***  
Я ей уже все объяснил, Стэн. Она обещала, что больше так не будет.  
***  
 **Я больше не буду, мистер Стэнтон, честно (((**  
***  
А с тобой я вообще не разговариваю. Просил же, как человека, проследить тут за всем… И, кстати, если нас не зачистят в ближайшую неделю, готовься к лекции о стиле делового этикета и переписки._


	4. Подарки

Приказ № 12-4 от 11.03.20**

  
В целях усиления дисциплины работников участка 341/18

ПРИКАЗЫВАЮ

  
  
Пересмотреть график плановых и генеральных уборок служебных помещений участка.  
Установить контролирующие видеокамеры в рабочих блоках З1 – З14, сантехническом блоке и блоке рекреации.  
Начальнику АХЧ П.Уильямсу провести дополнительный инструктаж работников.  
  
Контроль за исполнением приказа оставляю за собой  
  
Начальник участка 341/18

/С.Стэнтон/

  
Дата  
  
 _Стэн, ты опух – видеокамеры в туалетах втыкать? Что за приступ вуайеризма на старости лет?  
***  
Это Пит и его ребята опухли. Меня заколебало находить в кабинках рваные и мятые бумажки (слава Богу, чистые) и разные подозрительные кости. Развели антисанитарию - нам тут только столбняка не хватало.  
***  
А, так дело только в этом? Стэн, если бы ты сначала спросил бы меня, я бы тебе все объяснил.  
***  
О, нет…  
***  
О, да, Стэн. Мои парни тебя очень любят, но ты слишком редко у нас бываешь. Видимо, кое-кому из них надоело ждать, и они решили форсировать события. Привлечь, так сказать, твое внимание, повысить свой рейтинг перед будущим нерестом.  
***  
Подарки в уборной?!! Ваня, это перебор.  
И что ты имеешь в виду под нерестом?  
***  
Куда добираются, там и оставляют – а чего ты хотел? Заглядывай к нам чаще, Стэн, глядишь, и сюрпризов будет меньше. А что не так с нерестом-то? Мужчина ты видный…  
У тебя тех костей не осталось? Подозреваю, зоотехнологи буду кипятком писать при их виде.  
***  
Ты знаешь, Ваня, я, кажется, уже понимаю зоотехнологов..._


End file.
